


Leaping into the Sky

by papyinnit



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hallucinations, Hurt No Comfort, Modern Era, Overdosing, Suicide Attempt, ghostinnit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papyinnit/pseuds/papyinnit
Summary: Tommy, just a 16 year old boy decides his fate.Did his fate really got the best of him?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please look at the tags, I would write a warning but, just by looking at the tags you can tell. :)

He just stood there, looking at the colorless city below him. The flashing lights blind him so badly, and it stained through his foggy, like eyes. He felt the cool, windy air behind him. Just as if they wanted him to leap and be one with the sky. It made him… calm. He wanted to leap, like a free bird. That no one could ever stop him from flying but.. He was all chained up. Like a bird in a cage, all hopeless and broken. This city should be gone. This city should all burn away. He didn’t want this city to be alive anymore, he hated this city from the bottom of his heart.

  
  
He took a step forward and accepted his fate.  
  
  
He was free, truly free from his pain.

  
He was gone.

**Tommy was** **gone.**


	2. IDEASSS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hola mmmmm ,,, i need some help on something please check it out !
> 
> TW// Also theres a brief mention of cūTTing btw

Hello my little gremlins, I need some ideas for some angst that I want to write . So I have some ideas !!

vv

1\. Philza and Tommy arguing in front of ghostbur and technoblade (and it gets serious 👀) 

2\. Some angst where Sapnap visits dream, and it goes horribly wrong

3\. Fundy tries to cope himself by cūtt!nG and Ghostbur sees him.

4\. Ranboo having a panic attack and Philza/Technoblade tries to comfort him.

ORRRR

Should I write fluff?   
  


please help me im like so desperate to write more shit especially tommy and philza angst 😿


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLOOO PEOPLE ITS ME PAPY IM BACK B) IM SORRY IF THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER I JUST HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS :))

╭┈ Chapter l ༄ؘ ۪۪۫۫

‘ Family ‘

They all rushed quickly to the hosptial, worried and afraid of what happened with Tommy. They all got into the room, seeing him badly injured and covered all with bandages to his arms to his legs.

“Tommy?!” Wilbur said in morrfied voice.

Techno and Phil stood there, processing of what just happened. They were all shocked, they really were.

Phil would never see Tommy to be depressed, He always seems to have a big ball of energy, just honestly a very bright child. But It wasn’t the case, He always neglected Tommy a lot. It was never quite visible at all, but they all just saw him as a “bright and loud” child. Phil never talked to him, Tommy always keeps his feelings inside and replaces it with joy and loudness. Phil knew but he thought it would get better. But it didn’t. Phil just sat, leaving Tommy all alone. It was his fault. Techno and Wilbur cared, but it wasn’t enough to save him. 

They all left that poor child alone.

- _End for Chapter I -_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, any recommendations for any more au’s i should start on writing? I’ve been thinking of a School AU 😳

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my google docs in my school account lmfaooo but I hope you enjoy the first introduction. Kudos/Comments are appreciated!! :D


End file.
